This Called LOVE
by PANDAmuda
Summary: Drabble EXO X Chen. 1. XIUCHEN, 2. LUCHEN, 3. KRISCHEN, 4. SUCHEN. ENJOY! HOPE YOU LIKE -PANDAmuda
1. XIUMIN X CHEN

**Author : PANDAmuda ( Wanda_1998)**

**Xiumin X Chen**

"Kim Jongdae, aku Kim Minsoek di depan gembok yang akan aku kaitkan ini, aku berjanji kepadamu dan Tuhan akan selalu mencintaimu. Dan…. Mau kah kau menikah denganku?" ujar seorang _namja_ tampan dengan pipi yang terlihat sedikit chubby itu saat ini tengah memegang sebuah gembok cinta yang nantinya akan mereka kaitkan di depan pagar di Namsan Tower bersama dengan kekasihnya itu sambil mengucapkan sebuah pertanyaan yang menyangkut masa depan mereka nantinya

"errr… ak-aku mau Minseok hyung" _namja_ manis yang saat ini berada di depan _namja_ yang di panggil Minseok tadi mengangguk kuat dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah akibat malu yang tengah di deritanya saat ini

Terlihatlah 2 insan ciptaan Tuhan yang sesama jenis itu saling berpelukan mesra, tak peduli walau saat ini mereka tengah di tatap oleh banyak mata yang menatap mereka aneh namun beberapa menatap mereka kagum. Pasalnya _namja_ tampan tadi melamar sang _namja_ manis yang tengah di peluknya erat itu di depan umum dan dengan cara yang –sedikit- romantic itu.

_'Tak peduli orang menatap kita aneh, jijik, dan tak tahu malu. Aku tetap akan mencintaimu Kim Jongdae hingga maut menjemputku'_ ujar Minseok –sang _namja_ tampan- di dalam hatinya

"_Gomawo_, Thanks sudah menerimaku Jongdae" orang yang dimaksud hanya mengagguk senang di pelukan sang kekasih, ia terlalu bahagia dan tak dapat mengucapkan sepatah katapun karena terlalu senang

_'Terima kasih karena kau telah memilihku sebagai pendamping hidupmu Minseok hyung, aku berjanji akan menjadi istri yang baik untukmu dan akan mengurusmu dengan penuh kasih sayang selama sisa hidupku ini Minseok hyung'_ dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di pelupuk mata indahnya Jongdae mengucap sebuah janji di dalam hatinya.

**_Dengan Cinta hal yang menurutmu mustahil …. Dapat terjadi_**

**_Dengan Cinta hal yang menurutmu menyusahkan …. Akan menjadi lebih ringan_**

_**Dengan Cinta 2 insan yang –mungkin– tak dapat bersatu …. PASTI akan bersatu**_


	2. LUHAN X CHEN

**Author : PANDAmuda ( Wanda_1998)**

**Luhan X Chen**

_'menurutku namja berpipi tirus itu lebih cocok menjadi Seme bagi namja manis itu, lihat saja wajahnya sungguh tak pantas'_

_'kau tau, bahkan Luhan memiliki banyak Fans yang bahakan lebih manis dari namja kurus itu'_

_'….dan aku tak habis fikir, kenapa Luhan memilih namja berwajah kotak itu'_

"sudahlah, jangan dengar apa kata mereka" Luhan –namja berwajah manis– itu mengelus punggung kekasih manisnya (menurut Luhan) bermaksud untuk menenangkan kekasihnya yang tengah terisak

"Mereka benar ge, kenapa kau memilihku? Bahkan kau terlihat lebih cocok menjadi kekasihnya Kyungsoo yang manis dengan mata bulat dan bibir Heart Shape nya itu, bukan denganku yang… jelek… ini"

"Kau tau alasan aku memilihmu dan bukan memilih Kyungsoo atau siapapun orang di luar sana?" Luhan memegang bahu sang namja manis sambil menatap bola mata coklat indah milik kekasihya dengan lekat yang saat ini tengah menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaannya

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu, menyayangimu tulus tanpa ada nafsu ataupun maksud lain." Luhan mengelus surai coklat madu milik kekasih manisnya itu "Aku tak peduli apa yang orang lain katakana tentang siapa yang lebih cocok jadi Uke di hubungan kita, aku tak peduli dengan siapa yang lebih cocok denganku, aku juga tak peduli mereka mau mengatai kau jelek atau apapun itu yang membuatmu sakit hati. Aku hanya peduli satu hal , yaitu aku sungguh sangat mencintai kekasihku yang memiliki wajah kotak, pipi tirus, pendek, dan kurus ini yang bahkan kata orang jelek ini. Ku akui kau bahkan sangat jelek, lebih jelek dari namja bermata panda itu tapi ketahuilah aku mencintaimu tulus karena kejelekan yang kau miliki itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu"

Luhan memeluk kekasih manisnya, Luhan tak sungguh-sungguh dengan kata-kata 'jelek'nya. Luhan dengan sengaja mengucapkan sesuatu yang berbalikan dengan hatinya, Kekasihnya itu tidaklah jelek. Kekasihnya sangatlah manis dengan bola mata coklat bening yang berkilau jika ia sedang bahagia, bibir tipis berbentuk seperti bibir kucing, surai coklat madu miliknya yang begitu harum setiap saat, serta tubuh langsingnya yang berlapiskan kulit putih bersih miliknya dan satu yang orang-orang tak tahu tentangnya, suara merdu, indah milik kekasihnya itu sungguh 2 kali lipat sangat indah ketika menyebutkan namanya ketika mereka di atas ranjang, mereka tak tahu itu. Dan itu adalah beberapa alasan Luhan memilih mencintai kekasihnya itu ketimbang orang lain yang bahkan –katanya- lebih cocok untuknya. Luhan tak berbohong tentang cintanya kepada kekasih manisnya itu.

"Dan aku tak pernah berbohong tentang Cintaku kepadamu Kim –Ah! Xiu Jongdae. Kekekekeke…." Luhan sedikit terkekeh ketika menyelesaikan perkataan terakhirnya yang menurutnya Lucu dan kemudian mengecup puncuk kepala kekasihnya yang memiliki harum buah jeruk itu.

**_Tak peduli apa yang orang katakan tentangmu_**

**_Tak peduli apa yang orang lihat darimu_**

**_Tak peduli apa yang orang benci darimu_**

**_Satu yang harus kau tahu_**

**_AKU MENCINTAIMU SECARA TULUS_**

**_Dan itu tak perlu di ketahui oleh orang lain_**

_**Hanya Kau, Aku dan Tuhan yang harus tahu tentang kita**_


	3. KRIS X CHEN

**Author : PANDAmuda ( Wanda_1998)**

**Kris X Chen**

"…."

"ini apa _sunbae_?" Tanya seorang _namja_ manis dengan bibir kucingnya kepada seorang _namja_ lain yang memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi darinya dan berbadan atletis, tapi sayang wajahnya cukup dingin.

"bukalah"

Tak mau banyak bertanya _namja_ manis yang ber_nametag_ KIM JONGDAE itu mengambil kotak kecil yang di berikan sang _namja_ tampan dengan _nametag_ KRIS WU itu dan kemudian membukanya. Ia tak mau banyak tanya, karena tahu pasti akan di balas dengan jawaban-jawaban singkat dari _sunbae_ nya itu.

Ia menemukan secarik kertas dan sepasang gelang _couple_ –sepertinya– di dalam kotak tersebut. Ia melirik sebentar sang _sunbae_ kamudian membaca kertas yang ada di dalam kotak tadi.

_'Annyeong~_

_Chen-ah Aku menyukaimu AH! Bukan! Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?_

_Gelang itu untukmu dan yang satunya lagi untukku, kita akan menggunakannya setelah kau menerimaku. Bagaimana?_

_Aku ingin mengganti namamu menjadi nama China 'CHEN' dan aku akan memanggilmu ChenChen setelah kau menerimaku. OKAY!'_

Jongdae –_namja_ manis– itu kaget dan kemudian ia melirik sedikit ke arah _sunbae_nya itu

"Bagaimana?"

Jongdae bingung harus mengatakan apa?. Ia memang menyukai _sunbae_nya itu, tapi ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika _sunbae_nya itu juga menyukainya Ah bukan! lebih tepatnya mencintainya. Jongdae menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan Kris melihatnya, bodoh sekali Jongdae kalau tak bisa melihatnya padahal ia tepat berada di depan Jongdae

"Thanks"

Kris memang bukan orang yang banyak berbicara namun dia cukup romantic dalam berperilaku, contohnya seperti sekarang ini. Ia tengah memeluk Jongdae-nya setelah mengatakan 'Thanks' tadi. Di dalam pelukan Kris, Jongdae hanya bisa mengangguk tanda ia menyetujui dan meng-iya-kan semua yang Kris katakan.

**_2 sifat yang berbeda_**

**_2 keperibadian yang berbeda_**

**_2 insan yang berbeda_**

**_Dengan adanya perbedaan semua akan menyatu_**

_**Sadar atau tidak Perbedaan yang akan menyatukan mereka**_


	4. SUHO X CHEN

**Author : PANDAmuda ( Wanda_1998)**

**Suho X Chen**

"ASTAGA CHEN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN DAPUR KITA?"

"OH TUHAN! CHEN INI SUDAH YANG KESEKIAN KALINYA AKU KATAKAN KEPADAMU UNTUK TIDAK PERNAH PERGI KE DAPUR!"

"Mi-mian hyung…" Chen takut "Ak-aku hanya ingin membuatkan sarapan untukmu"

Suho tak pernah mempermasalahkan tentang 'istri' nya yang tak bisa memasak, tapi (mungkin) Suho akan mempermasalahkannya jika 'istri' nya terluka.

"Aku harus berkata berapa kali untuk menyuruhmu menjauhi dapur Chen? Kau tahu, aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan tentang 'istri' ku yang tak bisa masak. Bahkan aku tak pernah mengeluh karena selalu aku yang memasakan makanan untuk kita" Suho memeluk tubuh langsing 'istri'nya "Ta-tapi…"

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kau payah dalam hal memasak. Tapi hanya dengan melihatmu tak terluka karena dapur ini aku sudah bahagia Chen" dengan penuh kasih sayang, Suho mencium kening 'istri' tercintanya, Chen.

Chen selalu merasa menjadi 'istri' yang tak berguna bagi suaminya, dan Chen akhirnya (selalu) mencoba mendekati dapur untuk membuatkan makanan untuk suaminya –Suho– . Namun selalu berakhir dengandapur yang berantakan seperti kapal pecah, karena memang Chen sama sekali tidak pandai dalam memasak.

"Maaf aku membentakmu, aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu terluka Chen." Suho melepaskan pelukannya "Pergilah mandi dan bersihkan badanmu, biar aku yang membereskan ini" ujar Suho sambil mengelus surai halus milik Chen dan setelahnya Suho langsung membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat Chen di dapur mereka

"Ak-aku akan membantumu hyung" Chen mencoba untuk membantu Suho yang tengah membersihkan dapur mereka

"Sudahlah pergilah mandi, biar aku yang membersihkannya. Setelah itu ayo kita sarapan di luar" Suho berhenti sejenak kemudian…

**CHU**

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu terluka. Mandilah, atau aku akan memandikanmu yang aku jamin kau tak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar!" Suho mengecup singkat bibir kucing 'istri'nya dan setelah berkata ia menyunggingkan _smirk_ mesum miliknya

Karena takut di'makan' oleh Suho, tanpa banyak bicara Chen langsung menuju kamar mandi mereka dan kemudian mandi.

**_Tak pernah ada aturan bahwa Istri harus bisa memasak_**

**_Dan tak ada pula aturan Suami harus berkerja_**

**_Siapapun yang harus masak, siapapun yang harus berkerja_**

**_Semuanya dapat menjalin ikatan pernikahan tanpa ada hal yang harus menghalangi mereka_**


End file.
